Blind Date
by Henia1977
Summary: An old friend of Neela’s comes to visit, and helps stir up a little fire in Neela.
1. Old Friend

Title: Blind Date  
Author: henia1977  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended.

Summary: An old friend of Neela's comes to visit, and helps stir up a little fire in Neela.

"Neela, you have a phone call." Said Frank

"Thanks, I'll get it"

"Hello, Dr. Rasgostra speaking."

"_Hey, Neela it is me Marie Holloway."_

"Marie, Oh my god how are you?"

"_I'm fine I really miss you Neela, I wanted to go to Chicago to see you."_

"Oh God yes, please do. When are you coming down?"

"_Is Thursday good. I have some vacation time so I'll be there for about four days."_

"Yes, that would be great. I actually have the early shift all week so we can really hangout."

"_Great I'll go book my plane tickets, and hotel room."_

"Hotel are you crazy you are staying with me, and I won't take no for an answer."

"_Thanks Neela, see you then Bye"._

"Bye"

Neela's college best friend was coming down to send sometime with her and she was so excited. Neela really needed someone other then the people from the hospital to talk to. Marie knows Neela better then she knows herself. Marie was the wild child in school, and Neela was the wallflower. Marie and Neela where total opposites and that quality made them really good friends. Marie would bring the wild side out of Neela and Neela would help Marie be more focus. It helped because Marie is a high power attorney now and she credits her success to Neela for teaching her about responsibility.

Thursday, was here and the ER was busy as usual. Neela had about 10 minutes left on her shift; she could not wait until her friend came down. A tall red head walks over to the admit desk.

"Hi, I am looking for Dr.Rasgotra"

"Sure I page her for you so just hold on" said Timmy

Neela came down the hall and saw her friend. They ran into each other's arms and hugged.

"It is so good to see you, I miss you so much." Said Neela

"I miss you too." Said Marie

"I'm off in about five minutes let me go get my things."

"Sure, I'll wait in the waiting room."

The girls had a great time catching up on old times, and talking about things in the present.

"Neela guess what I am getting married."

"Oh my goodness you are, congratulations. When? What's his name?"

"We are planning it for August, and his name is Jonathan, Jonathan Burke. We work in the same office, he is senior partner."

"Wow that is great, I am so happy for you."

"Neela, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Me?"

"Yes you who else, you have always been my best friend, I know we don't see each other much but, I love you Neela you are my sister."

Both women started to cry and then hugged.

"I'll do it, I am honored. I can not wait to meet him; anyone that can handle you is a bloody superhero." Neela joked.

"Well, he is going to be down here tomorrow for a day to meet a client so we'll go out to dinner."

"Sure that sounds great."

**Next Day**

"Hey Marie, I'm home."

"I'm in the bathroom. How was your day?"

"It was a pain in the ass. Remember that Doctor I told you about?"

"Yeah"

"He really pissed me off today, he wanted to questioned everything I did today, I think he just wanted to get me all worked up."

"But weren't you two friends?"

"Yeah, well things got complicated between us after I married Michael, and then when he died I kind of like pushed him away."

"Why?"

"I told you, it way too hard to separate them both. I cared too much about him and I felt guilty having those types of feeling for him and being married."

"Neela, you are human and you are a woman. We have needs too."

"Yeah, those needs got me in more trouble with him, I started seeing this intern, and that made our relationship even worse."

"How?"

"I think he got jealous."

"Oh love triangle I love it."

"Marie"

"Neela, grow up"

Marie was the only one that could tell Neela how it was, and not care if it hurt or not. Marie knew Neela needed someone to tell her sometimes that her about herself.

"Well are you still seeing the Intern, what's his name?"

"Tony Gates, and no, not really, he has a lot of problems right now."

"Problems like what?"

Neela told Marie everything about Tony, Meg and Sarah.

"Oh Neela I feel for him and the little girl but you need to cut him loose. You are to smart and too young to put yourself in that type of situation. Now the other doctor… Ray right"

"Right"

Does he have any issues?"

"No, Ray has matured so much in the past 2 years he is great. He has always tried to be there for me. He has had his occasional one night stands but he is…"

At that moment Marie's Cell phone rings.

"Wait hold that thought."

"_Hello"_

"_Hey baby, how are you?_

"_Yeah dinner tonight we are looking forward to it."_

"_Oh you did, bring him along. Sure can't wait to meet him."_

"_We'll meet you at the restaurant."_

"_Love you too."_

"_Bye"_

"Neela that was Jon he is going to meet us at the Restaurant. He is bringing his best friend from college he lives out here too."

"Don't try and set me up Marie, I'm warning you."

"No, Neela I'm not, Jon's friend lives out here too and he asked him to be his best man"

"Okay"

"So I get to meet him and Jon gets to met you. No strings attached. Promise"

"Okay I'll do it."

"Great let's get ready."


	2. Small World

The ladies were ready to head out for their dinners. Marie was dressed in a black dress that was very sophisticated and sexy at the same time. Neela wear a light blue dress with spaghetti strips and a low neck line. They called a cab and headed over to the Italian restaurant in downtown Chicago. They walked in and Marie introduced her self to the Host. The two men where already there and he escorted the women to the table. When Marie and Neela reached the table Neela received the shock of her life.

"RAY"

"NEELA"

They both stared at each other, Marie and Jonathan gave each other a confused look.

"You two know each other" said Jonathan

Both Neela and Ray replied, "Yes"

"What is your Name?" Marie asked Ray

"Ray Barnett"

"You're Ray."

Marie looked at her friend, and the look on Neela's face Marie has seen before.

"Oh Um Hi, I'm Marie."

Jonathan still did not know what was going on.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Said Jonathan

"Oh Baby yeah, this is Neela my best friend from School"

"Oh hi nice to meet you Marie has told me a lot about you."

"But I still don't understand what is going on."

"Baby, Neela and Ray work together at the hospital."

"Oh, Wow what a small world."

"And they used to be roommates.'

"Roommates? Oh you're Neela?"

Jonathan just shot Ray one look.

"Yes, baby isn't it a small world."

After the initial shock wore off, the foursome where able to have a nice dinner. Ray and Neela tried not to focus on each other and just focused on their friends. Ray cracked jokes about Jonathan, and Jonathan on him. The girls did the same to each other.

Even with everything Ray and Neela hardly spoke directly to each other. The dinner was over and Neela and Marie excused themselves to go to the ladies room.

"Marie, what the bloody hell is going on out there. How come you never told me about Jon's friend?"

"Neela how the hell am I suppose to know. I've never met him."

"Don't you and Jonathan talk about each other's friends?"

"Yes but, we have never gotten into details about it."

"Well, Jon is great, he is a sweet heart, but I have to go home."

"Go Home, Why?

"Do you think I am sticking around, have you lost your mind?"

"Wait a minute you are not going anywhere. You are going to ride this out."

"Ride this out, do you think we are at an amusement park. I am not riding anything but the L train back to the apartment."

"Neela, you are real chicken shit."

"What?"

"You are still chicken shit, where is your wild side? You need to have fun with this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say he really pissed you off today?"

"Yes so."

"Why don't you show him a lesson?"

"A lesson? what type of lesson?"

"Listen close and I have an idea."

**At the table**

"Man what is going on here? How does your fiancé know Neela?"

"Where have you been they went to school together? Moron."

"No shit Sherlock. But what am I suppose to do now?"

"Well, first let's go get some drinks, and then tell her how you feel about her."

"How you lost your mind?"

"No, but you have, Neela is gorgeous and I thought you were the one with all the moves remember, you could get any girl to go out with you."

"Yeah I can but…"

"So what make's her any different?"

"I don't know Neela is different. She is to smart to fall for any mind games."

"Excuse me didn't you tell me that she was going out with that other doctor and he was playing games on her?"

"Yeah?

"Well this is your chance to get the girl, man go for it,"

"I guess so. Alright I'll do it no matter what."

'Yeah because if I know Marie I am sure she has something up her sleeve."

"Alright man let the games begin."


	3. All tied up

They all left the restaurant to Ike's for a couple of drinks. Marie stood up from her stool and was ready to leave.

"Well, guys this has been great but I think it is time I spend sometime with my baby love. "Neela don't wait up."

"Okay, no problem you guys have a good time."

"Bye"

Jonathan gave Ray a glance and winked at his friend.

"Neela would you like me to give you a lift home?"

"You know what Ray I would love for you to take me home."

Ray was a little shocked he knew Neela was a little annoyed with him since work, and she barely said a word to him all night long.

"Okay, let's go." said Ray

Ray arrived at Neela's and was about to say good night when Neela asked him up. Ray not really sure accepted the invitation. They went upstairs and Neela told Ray to make himself comfortable. She said she needed to change.

"Ray, can you do me a favor and open this for me."

Ray's heart almost slipped a beat as he had to open the side zipper of her dress. Apparently Neela did not have on a bra so her flesh was exposed for him to see.

Ray swallowed hard and could not figure out how to keep calm.

"Thanks Ray I appreciate that."

As she walked into the bedroom she dropped the dress on the floor and walked in. Ray could not believe his eyes; Neela was damn near naked in front of him. She finally came out in an oversized tee shirt. She paraded around the house in that. Ray started to get a little heated up.

"Ray, would you like something to drink or eat?"

Ray was too much in shock to even answer her right away.

"Um yeah sure."

"Okay which one something to eat or something to drink."

"Oh something to drink would be good."

"Okay I have some beer in the fridge."

"That's perfect" said Ray

Neela knew this was not her she would have never pull off this stunt, but like always she could always get Marie to convince her to do stupid things. Granted they usually worked 99 of the time but still. Neela knew this was indeed making Ray squirm. As she brought out the beers and sat on the couch next to him, she leaned over him a placed the beer and the side table next to him. She brushed her body against his and her tee shirt raised a little in the back giving him a free show of her black underwear. Ray thought he was going to die at that moment.

"Um, thanks Neela." As he stammered his words.

"No problem."

Neela remember Marie told her to play some music and to start dancing provocatively to really get him fired up.

"Do you mind if I play some music?"

'Um, No that's great."

Neela was looking through her CD's and came across the perfect song. As she played it she started to dance, they more she danced the more provocative she danced.

Ray could not stay still in his seat long enough, he statred to sweat and breathe heavy.

Neela had looked at Ray and realize what she was doing was working. So she went up to him and asked him to dance with her.

"Dance with you?"

"Yeah why not? it will be fun."

He finally got up and she pulled him in close, as they where dancing she realized she actually was having a lot of fun and she did not mind doing this to him. Before the song was over Neela looked up at him and kissed him. Ray grabbed her and kissed her more passionately. One thing lead to another and they both ended up in Neela's bedroom. Neela knew Ray was off the next day so she knew the rest of the plan would work. She pushed Ray on the bed and started to undress him. By the time Ray realized he was only in his boxers. Neela got up and told him to hold on she would be right back. She left the room and came back with some rope. Ray looked at her with caution not knowing what she was up to. She placed his hands over his head and tied his hands to the bed post. Ray could not believe Neela was this freaky in bed; he kind of liked it so he went along with it. After she tyed his hands, Neela got up from the bed and told Ray.

"Okay I see you in the morning I'm going to go to the living room now."

"WHAT? your going where?"

"To the living room to watch some TV."

"What, what but what about this?"

"Oh me tying you up oh yeah that's pay back for you acting like a complete asshole today at work, see you in the morning."

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"NEELA, stop playing." Screamed Ray.

"NEELA"

"NEELA"

"Neela this is not funny. Untie me please."

Neela turned on the TV laid on the couch and started to watch her movie."

Ray kept yelling, until he realized she was not joking. He finally fell asleep in this very awkward position.


	4. So Different

When Neela woke up she went to check up on Ray, she felt bad for leaving him tied up all night long. But, she could not help; it was funny at the time. She walked into the room, and saw he was still asleep. She walked out slowly and went to take a shower. When she finished she heard him call out her name.

"NEELA, UNTIE ME NOW!!!"  
"Are you yelling at me Ray? Because if you are it is not going to make your situation any better."

"Neela this is real cute but, you can not keep me here."

"Well from the looks of things you have no choice. Now I will be right back I am going to the supermarket and I'll be back in about an hour."

"An hour, you think I'm going to stay like this for an hour?"

"Um Yeah"

"Neela, you can not do this"

"Ray, pay back is a bitch, and today I'm that bitch."

Neela lend over and kissed Ray on the forehead. He tried to struggle to get set himself free but, he couldn't. He heard the door slam shut, and all he could think about was how he was going to get her back for this. Some time went by and Ray still was trying to figure out a way to get set free. Then Neela's phone rang and her answering machine picked up. He could hear all the messages left for her.

_**Hey, this is Neela I'm not here leave a message.**_

_Hey Neela, its Marie I hope you and Ray had fun last night. I hope you did what we talked about. Ray, this is Jon if you are listening sorry man I did not know they came up with this plan. If I knew I would have warned you. I told you not to trust those two. Quiet Jon, Neela I be back soon I'm going with Jon to the airport talk to you later, call me if you need more time. Ta-Ta for now._

_Ray, sorry man I'll call you when I land. _

All Ray could do is shake his head.

"I've been punk'd" said Ray

Again another call

_**Hey, this is Neela I'm not here leave a message**_

_Hey Neela its Abby call me later. Enjoy your day off._

_**Hey, this is Neela I'm not here leave a message**_

_Neela, it is your mother call me._

Ray started thinking god Neela gets a lot of calls. But the last call she got really got Ray's attention.

_**Hey, this is Neela I'm not here leave a message**_

_Hey, Neela this is Tony listen I wanted us to talk I know you wanted us to break up, I really did not understand why. I thought it was about the whole Meg, Sarah thing but I realize now it was not that you broke up with me because of him._

Ray was shocked to hear what Tony had just said.

_I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I'm not stupid, but if you want to be with Ray then fin, but don't come back to me when he breaks your heart. Yeah I've heard about his one night stands, and about all the girls he has coming in an out of his place. But if that is what you want then good luck sweetheart. Because you'll need it._

Ray was fuming about what Tony had said. All he wanted to do now was get loose so he could beat Tony to the ground.

"I would never hurt Neela, but if she listens to him she'll never want to be with me. I have to prove him wrong. But, as soon as she sets me free."

Five minutes after the last call Neela came back.

"Ray, I'm back, you haven't gotten yourself in any trouble have you?"

"Neela, I am sorry I was acting like an ass yesterday, and I am sorry I yelled at you today. But can you please untie me so I can go to the bathroom and have something to eat?"

"Sure Ray, I think you have had an enough."

"Thank You."

But Neela knew she had to be careful before Ray came and snatched her up.

She loosened the rope so he could untie himself and she could run to the next room, and hide. Ray got himself loose and went straight into the bathroom.

"Neela can I get an extra towel so I can take a shower?"

Neela was afraid of what Ray would do so she threw the towel at him once he opened the door. Ray knew she was nervous, so to spook her he did nothing. He just smiled and went into the bathroom. When he finished he came out in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Neela was in shock when she saw him. All she saw was Ray half naked in the middle of her living room; he was not fully dry yet so seeing him that way made him look even sexier.

"Um Ray aren't you going to go get dressed?"

"Yeah in a minute I like to walk around like this for a while."

"Since when?"

"Well, since you moved out of the apartment."

"Oh"

"So what's for breakfast?"

"What?"

Neela just kept staring at his chest.

"Neela did you here me, what is for breakfast?"

"What, um yeah um I have cereal."

"Cereal. You keep me hostage over night and all you can offer is cereal?"

"Well, sorry Ray this is not a five star restaurant." Neela said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, Okay, cereal is fine."

Neela had turned around to go reach for the cereal on the top shelf. When Ray decided to creep up behind her. Ray had grabbed Neela by the waist and started to kiss the back of her neck. She was so in shock that Neela jumped up and hit her head at the edge of the cabinet door.

"OUCH!!!"

"Shit Neela why did you do that for."

"Shit Ray you scared the crap out of me."

"Come on let's take you to lie down."

Ray took her to her bed since she slept in the living room; he wanted her to lie on her bed.

"Hey I'll go get you some Ice for your head."

"Thanks Ray, you always know how to take care of me."

"Yeah I guess I do. But you have done the same for me so it is the least I could do."

He came back with the ice, and placed it on her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just couldn't help it. I just wanted to hold you."

"Ray, no don't apologize I just was a little jumpy after what I did to you last night."

"Yeah" Ray said laughing "I was a little pissed off but then I kind of realized that I did kind of deserve it I was being an ass to you. I just have so much on my mind and I should have not taken it out on you."

"Is everything okay, if you need to talk I'm always here?"

"Yeah well that's the problem."

"Excuse me."

"I started feeling like the one person I could tell my feelings to was gone."

"Ray, I'm so sorry, I pushed you away when Michael died but it was so hard. It is hard for me to deal with my emotions that sometimes I screw things up more."

"Yeah well I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what even if we are together or just friends."

"Ray, I want you to be there for me and I want to be there for you."

Neela pulled Ray down towards her and she started to kiss him passionately, Ray in sheer shock just went along for the ride. He grabs her hair and pressed his face closer to her. Ray started to kiss her down her collar bone as he made his way down. Before they knew it they where both undressed and finally making love. Ray was more gentle and smooth.

Neela was different, Ray felt he had to go slower with her and enjoy being with her especially for the first time. She was not a one night stand; she was the woman he has seen himself loving forever. As the love making became more passionate, Neela said something to Ray that actually made him stop.

"Ray, I Love You!"

"What did you say?" said Ray

"Oh Never mind."

"No Neela, did you say you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Neela you have made me so happy, I Love You too."


	5. Competition

Neela had woken up to see Ray lying next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. All she could think about was how wonderful and exciting the last couple of hours have been. She slowly removed his arms from her body and got out the bed. She made her way into the living room that is when she saw her answering machine blinking.

"Oh I have messages." Said Neela

One by one she listened to her messages, Marie's and Jon was funny, Abby call her back later, and Mum will definitely call her tomorrow. But the last one really boiled Neela's blood. It was from Tony. After listening to the messages the only thing Neela could think about was if Ray had heard the message.

"Oh I wonder if Ray had heard these messages?"

As soon as she said that she turned around and Ray was standing by the door way.

"Yes, I heard them all especially the one from Dr. Gates."

"Oh you did, I am sorry you had to hear that Ray."

"No, don't be that asshole thinks he is better then me, I'll prove to him who the better man is."

Neela looked at Ray with a little confusion; Ray looked like he was in a competition with Tony.

"_No I am just imagining things. I know Tony and Ray hate each other and they compete over everything. But, Ray would not use me as part of his new competition with Tony. No, he loves me to much for that. Stop being silly Neela." _Neela thought to herself.

"Ray what do you mean you are going to prove it to him?"

"What?"

"When you said that, you had this look in your eyes, I never seen before and you said you were going to prove it to him, what are you proving?"

"Oh, I'm going to prove to him that I am a better man for you."

Ray went over to hug Neela when she leaned back from him.

"Ray you don't have to prove anything to him, I'm not a game you know."

"Oh this coming from the same person who tied me up to her bed and left me there all night long."

"That's different you were acting like an asshole and I needed to set you straight. I am not tying to prove myself to anyone; you are turning this into a competition."

"No, I am not; anyways if he wants to go at it I'm ready."

"Ray"

"What?"

"You are unbelievable; I am with you now; isn't that enough?"

Now Neela was getting really annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah but…"

"No now you want to show off, or gloat, and rub me in his face."

"NO, Neela it is not like that."

"Well apparently it looks that way. You know what Ray I think Marie is getting ready to be back soon I think you should leave."

"What, Why?"

"I think you need some time to figure out some things."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope"

Ray just looked at Neela with a confused smirk on his face put on his cloths and left her apartment.

I** really had a hard time with this chapter but, I think it is okay. For all those who have been reviewing my stories Thank You so much. I hope you still enjoy them. And if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.**

**CHAO!**


	6. SEX

""HEY, GUYS I'M BACK NOW YOU CAN PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!"

Marie came in the apartment yelling. All the sudden she sees Neela coming out of the bedroom with a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Neela, what are you wearing? That is not very sexy you know."

"Marie, what are you babbling on about?"

"Neela you and Ray, where is he?"

"He left."

"What do you mean he left? Shouldn't you two be doing the horizontal mambo right now?"

"Marie, you are bloody crazy."

"Neela, what happened to the plan?"

"Yes, I did it. I tied him up left him there all night."

"Well, did you two do it?"

"Do it? Do what."

"Yes Neela, do I have to spell it out for you SEX?"

"Oh!!!"

"Yes OH!!"

"Yep"

"Hot Damn, that's what I'm talking about baby."

"Marie you are truly crazy."

"But, one question why isn't Ray here now?"

"I told to go home"

"What happened? Oh god no was he bad?"

"Marie No"

"So what happened?"

"I got mad at him, for wanting to compete with Tony."

Marie went and sat down on the couch.

"Okay Neela talk to me as if I am stupid, what are you talking about?"

"Well Ray has this sick fascination on competing with Tony for me. Even though I told he did not have too. So I told him to go and think about what is important me or competing with Tony."

"Okay, so you kicked him out?"

"Yes, technically."

Marie sat there with a puzzle d look on her face.

"Let's go back one minute, who is better in bed?"

"Marie"

"Neela"

"We are all adults here grow up."

"Well they both are different."

"Neela, stop the crap."

Neela yelled out "RAY"

"So tell him he rocked you existence. That should make him feel macho."

"And you are supposed to be the attorney with all the right words."

"Neela we are grown woman here. So Ray's want to show Tony he has the bigger Dic…"

"Marie. Stop."

"Listen Neela I just had a night of extreme sex, we didn't make love we had SEX."

"Your point is"

"Listen Jon and I had our own little triangle too. And I felt I had to prove to her I was better for Jon. But, Then I realized I don't have to prove to her anything I have to prove it to him so while at work I would seduce him and we would have sex everywhere you could think of. The stairs, the closet, the board table, the incinerator, the roof. You know different places, actually thinking about it we have had sex in every room in the firm. But anyways you can prove to him you really want him. Just use you feminine ways to get him to forget about good old Dr. Gates and think of only you."

"Marie I can't do that we work in a hospital."

"Even better more rooms."

"No, Ray needs to unde…"

"Neela you need to stop being so self righteous and show him, and if Gates happens to notice you all over him then Ray has won without him even knowing it."

"Trust me now it will work."


	7. medical records

The Next day at work, Neela was still feeling a little upset about Ray's competitive nature. She was up most of the night talking to Marie about these two men. She had made her choice of which she wanted, but felt she was in a tug of war between them both. Most of the day was pretty slow no major traumas, so she wasn't called to the ER all day. She was actually a little happy about that because that meant she didn't have to tell Marie that she chickened out. Neela had about an hour to go when she was paged to go to the ER.

"AH CRAP"

"What's wrong Neela, your little ER pals are calling you again?" said Crenshaw

"Yes, I'm going now"

When down stairs Neela was confronted by a GSW. After the consult, she sent the patient upstairs to surgery. For some reason Neela did not see Ray, but unfortunately she did see Gates.

"Mayday, hold up?"

"Tony for the last time do not call me mayday."

"I always called you mayday"

"And I have always told you not to but of course you don't listen, anyways I'm busy."

Neela goes to admit and ask for Ray, Frank tells her "he is downstairs in the dungeon getting Medical Records, it's punishment for being late all week."

"Thanks Frank"

Neela left the ER, without even glancing at Gates. She had 10 minutes left so she hurried and punched out and went looking for Ray in the medical records room. As she got closer she thought there goes nothing, I'm ready to try and pull this off. When she reached the room it was dimly lit and Ray had his back turned he was listening to his IPOD, and didn't her Neela come in. She crept up behind him and closed the door behind her. As petite as she was she used all the power she had to spin Ray around and pin him to the door. She started to kiss him passionately; Ray was in shock. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He was able to move her towards the file cabinets.

Ray kisses her down her collar bone to her breast moaning. Ray not being able to control himself he pins her to the files knocking down everything in their path. As things were about to get hotter Ray stopped.

"Wait, Neela what has gotten into you?"

""What, don't you want me Ray?"

"Hell yes but just yesterday you kicked me out of your apartment. Now this."

"I know I am sorry I overreacted yesterday."

"I'm sorry to for acting that way, it's that guy brings out the worst in me."

"Forget Tony, this is about us now."

"But, why here?"

"I thought it would be fun"

"Yeah this is kind of fun, you know what lets have some fun."

As Ray and Neela where having sex in the medical records room floor.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.

Tony Gates


	8. Thanks Marie

"That bitch, she left me to be to be with the piece of shit Ray. I should tell Kovac I've seen them, but no I have a better idea."

Gates left and headed back upstairs with a devious look on his face.

"Oh god Ray that was wonderful. I didn't think this nasty room could be so much fun."

"Yeah well you know I've done it in worst places."

"Ray!!!"

"Sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay Ray, I did live with you for a while you know."

They just looked at each other and laughed, they got dressed and headed back upstairs Neela going first, then Ray after. When Neela came upstairs and saw Tony just staring at her. His stare actually frightened her; she just looked away not wanting to lock eyes with him. Ray had came up she approached him acting as she hadn't seen him all day. They engaged in pleasant conversation. She told him to drop by after his shift and bring some beer. Ray agreed and Neela kissed him on the lips as she turned around and left. Frank and the nurses just smiled at him.

Neela arrived back it the apartment where Marie was patiently waiting.

"Hey Marie I'm home."

"So what happened?"

"Hi to you too, my day was quite good thank you for asking." Neela said sarcastically

"Sorry, but I am dying to know if you held up to your part."

"Yes, I did, Medical records room. I must pat myself on the back for that one."

"Hot damn, you did, was it creepy and dusty?"

"Yeah it was"

"Good that's the way I like it. Now I can go back home knowing I once again have corrupted you. My mission is complete. Young Jedi."

"Oh Piss off Marie."

The girls had a good laugh. Neela helped Marie get her things together before she had to leave for the airport.

"Marie I hope Ray gets here before you leave."

"Well, if I miss him I'll see you two before the wedding."

"I am so excited that you are finally getting married."

"Yeah, well it took Jon long enough we've been together about 3 years now.

"It's about the same amount time Ray and I have known each other."

"Hey, maybe you don't have to wait so long."

"So long for what?"

"Until you two follow in our footsteps."

"Marriage? We just started, and I don't think he is ready for that yet. I wasn't ready when I first did it so I know Ray is not even close.'

"Well never underestimate the power of love"

A little later the door bell rang and Marie went to open the door it was Ray standing there with a six pack and a smile.

"Hey, I think I 'm lost I was looking for a very sexy, short Indian princess that I am totally in love with and lives in this apartment."

Neela appeared around the door and grabbed Ray and pulled him into the apartment nearly knocking Marie down and gave him a big hug and passionate kiss.

"Um excuse me kiddies but I am leaving now my cab should be downstairs now."

"Oh Marie, we are so sorry."

"No don't be I'm so happy for both of you. I can not wait for all of us to get together again. I will call you guys with the details of the wedding."

"Thank you Marie for coming and thank you for everything I needed you to help me out."

"Any time sis."

Marie gave both Ray and Neela a hug and went to catch her cab.

Ray and Neela returned back upstairs and dropped back on the couch both were actually exhausted but it didn't stop them from continuing form where they left off at the hospital.

The next morning when Neela woke up and looked over at Ray sleeping peacefully next to her. She was over the moon for a long time she has wanted to wake up next to him. She started thinking about what Marie said about following in their footsteps. She started to stoke Ray's head and thinking that one day maybe they can do this everyday for the rest of their lives.


	9. Blackmail

Every day Ray and Neela would disappear for couple of minutes at a time. The would either be in the supply closet, janitor's room, the drug lock-up, even the doctor's lounge. They would go anywhere they could find to sneak and release some sexual tension. No one really knew what was going on for a long time they kept their secret well.

One day Neela had taken a quick break and went up to the roof to get some fresh air. While she was looking at the Chicago skyline, she heard the roof door open and close. Her thinking it was Ray she spun around with a cheeky grim. To her surprise it was not Ray.

"Hey baby you found me."

"Yeah, I thought you would be up here."

"Tony what are you doing up here?"

"Oh are you disappointed mayday?"

"Tony, don't call me mayday, and I want to be alone."

"You don't want to be alone, you thought I was Barnett. What you were hoping you two could have sex up here too?"

Neela looked at Tony in shock.

"Wait you have had sex with Barnett up here. I have the pictures to prove it."

"Pictures?"

"Oh yeah I have pictures, and I am sure the hospital board would be very pleased that two of their doctors where fucking all over their hospital, especially when they should be working saving lives."

Tony said these words with so much venom it shocked and scared Neela.

"Tony what are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent Neela you are far from innocent, Actually think you are a tramp, and a whore."

Neela smacked Tony across the face, but at did not faze him he just looked at Neela and laughed.

"Neela, you are so weak."

"Tony you are a sick bastard."

"Well Neela if you think calling me that, helps go right ahead, But should tell everyoneI about the medical records room, and all the other rooms in the hospital."

"Tony what do you want?"

"You"

"Me, Tony I told you it was over."

"Yeah, but I don't want it over, so I am going to make you a deal."

"What?"

"You go out to dinner with me tonight."

"No way"

"Okay fine I'll go downstairs and show and tell about you and a certain doctors, misconduct. So you can say goodbye to your surgical residency, and Barnett's possible promotion to Chief Resident."

"Chief Resident?"

"Oh he didn't tell you yet he is being considered as Chief Resident. I hate to see a little scandal destroy that."

"Tony why are you doing this?"

"I want you back, even if it is for sex. But Barnett can not have you."

"Tony, I can't."

"No you can now I will see you tonight at that nice French restaurant. That just opened up.

"Tony don't do this please."

"Neela, do what I say or you and lover boy are finished. I'll give you the chance to be with him one more time, but it better be over before our date."

Tony lends over to kiss Neela, and she turned away from him. Annoyed by this he grabbed her by the neck and force a kiss on her lips.

"Oh and by the way if you tell him anything about our conversation. I'll still tell the board. So don't fuck with me Neela."

Tony left a broken hearted Neela standing on the roof top.


	10. Deception

After Neela's encounter with Tony earlier she was very shaken up. She couldn't tell Ray because Ray would fly off the handle, and Tony would reveal their like secret rendezvous to the hospital Directors. Neela tried to avoid Ray at all cost for the duration of her shift. When it was time for her to go she ran out of the hospital, she didn't look for Ray to tell him she was leaving. She was feeling terrible for not saying good-bye to him but she did not know what to do.

'_God what am I going to do? Who am I going to tell about this without getting myself and Ray in trouble. I can't break up with Ray I love him too much, but I cannot have his career suffer either.'_

Knock, Knock

"Yo, Neela are you home?"

'_Oh god it's Ray. Maybe I'll pretend I'm not home. No can't do that he probably saw my lights on.'_

"One second."

'_Think Neela, think crap.'_

Neela went to open the door and tried not to show Ray that something was wrong, he could always tell something was wrong with her.

"Ray, what are you doing here?'

"Hello to you too."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought your shift was not over for another two hours?"

"Well, It got real slow and Pratt let take off early. But can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sorry, want something to drink or eat?"

"No, actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab something to eat and get a video tonight."

'_God I want to say yes but I can't I have to meet bloody Tony for dinner tonight.'_

Neela was silent for a second before she answered Ray.

"Neela where you listening to me?"

"Huh, Oh yes Ray I was Um…I made plans for tonight."

"Oh you did what is it?"

"Um… I'm going over to Abby's."

"Oh she didn't mention it when she left."

"Oh I just called her a few minutes before you came so I told I'll come over you know for some girl talk."

"O'kay, so what are you going to talk about? I hope it is about a certain Doctor that is madly in love with you."

"Ray, you are so vain."

"Yeah well when you feel the way I do you tend to act that way. It's been a good couple of months. I have a great girl, a good job, I got back into my writing and recording music, and I am being considered as Chief Resident."

"Oh Ray that is wonderful I am so happy for you."

Neela gave Ray a hug and kiss but knew this might be her last if she didn't take care of her problem with Tony. But looking at Ray's excitement he was so happy for this opportunity and he deserved it. He has worked so hard these past couple of years he has truly out shined. But, their relationship was all the more important.

"Ray listen I need to get ready."

"Why don't I take you there it beats taking the train, and I can help you get ready." Ray said with a cheeky grim.

"Ray, I'm going to be late." Even though Neela really wanted him to stay.

"Come on Neela just a few minutes."

"Ray, your few minutes are not a few minutes, you tend to last a little longer then that."

"Well, are you complaining?"

"No way" _'God I hate having to give this up, I have to find a way out of this mess soon.'_

"Alright then so shut up."

About an hour later, Neela looked at Ray.

'_God I love making love to Ray and now that bloody wanker Tony is going to take this away from me. Why did I ever bother seeing him? You always seem to complicate things don't you Neela. Now how am I supposed to get Ray out of here so I can go to this stupid dinner? Well, he is sleeping so soundly maybe he'll stay here, no because if Tony brings me home he'll see Ray. Think Neela think. Marie I'll call her.'_

"Hello"

"Hey Marie, how are you?"

"Hey Neela what's going on, How's Ray?"

"He is fine, that's why I called you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I have a little problem, actually a big problem."

"Neela what is it?"

"I'm being blackmailed."

"Oh my god by who?"

"Tony"

"That guy you were seeing?"

"Yes, he has pictures of me and Ray getting on at the hospital. And he told me he would show the hospital directors if I don't leave Ray and go out with him again."

"That dirty, son of a bitch, what a total loser, why would you go out with such a slime ball in the first place?"

"I don't know I was lonely."

"Well you have to tell Ray."

"No way Tony told me not to tell, and Ray would kill him if he knew."

"But, Neela you can not go out with this guy?"

"I know that Marie, I need Ray leave so I can get ready. I told him I was going to Abby's."

"Alright I call you back and you tell him you are going to be on the phone for a while so

to go home and you will make your way to Abby's on your own."

"Do you think it will work?"

"No not really, but it can buy you some time. I think you should tell him the truth Neela."

"I know but I need to see what Tony is really up too."

"Neela I really think you are playing with fire. Please be careful you call me when you get home Neela. And I won't tell Jon, not yet at least."

"Thank you Marie, I will try and handle this before it gets out of control."

"I hope so Neela."

Marie called Neela like she said and Neela was able to convince Ray to go home. As soon as he left she started to get ready. She wore a very conservative black dress. Very simple, not very sexy at all. She had finished getting ready for this disaster she was about to face.

'I have to get Tony to give me those pictures, or find a way to expose him.'

Neela met Tony at the French restaurant at about 9 pm. She did not look happy; Tony noticed the frown on her face.

"Neela, you are not at a funeral you are having dinner. Cheer up."

"Tony you make me so sick, how can you do this to me?"

"Be nice Neela or rock star is going to get his just desserts."

"Tony listen I chose to be with Ray I should have been with him a long time ago but I was afraid."

"Well, now you have me so you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Neela just cringed at the thought of Tony touching her but she had to do this for Ray.

After dinner Neela ask Tony to take her home. Tony was reluctant but he did it anyway.

Ray had notice that Neela was acting a little strange all day today.

'I wonder what was bothering her today, she seemed so distant, oh well I guess it is my imagination.'

After he left Neela's house he decided to go to the diner a few blocks away from Neela's. He enjoyed a nice sloppy burger with bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickles, onions, and tons of ketchup and mustard. Neela loves eating the same kind of burger but she hated the mustard. A smile crept up Ray's face, thinking about Neela. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

'I should be getting ready to leave it's getting late and I want to call Neela to make sure she is okay.'

As Ray was leaving the diner. He looked up the street to that nice new fancy restaurant that just opened up.

'Wow that would be a nice place to take Neela; I think I'll call to make reservations as soon as I can coordinate our schedules.'

Ray was watching the people leave the restaurant when he saw Tony Gates coming out of the restaurant.

'Oh I didn't know Tony could afford a place like that, wait a minute who is that with him?'

Ray kept looking at the woman coming out behind Tony and was in shock when he recognized who it was.

'Wait she looks familiar, no it can't, no please don't be her. Oh my god it is…

Neela'


	11. Tell Him

Neela had woken up from the worst night of her life, she was even to exhausted mentally to even call Marie back.

'_God, last night was the worst and Tony refused to give up this threat. Luckily he did not try anything I guess he knew if he did I would go crazy. I can not let Ray know I went out last night with Tony, he would kill him and hate me all at once. I did all of this prove to him that he was the only one now look it backfired in my face. Now I feel sick to my stomach. I think all this stress is getting to me_.'

Neela started to get herself ready for work, while getting dressed she became very nauseas. She ran to the bathroom and cocked her head in the toilet.

'_All of this is going to kill me; I have to tell someone at county. I'll tell Abby she can help me figure out what to do. But first let me call Ray.'_

Usually Ray would be at Neela in the mornings, but since she had to get rid of him last night he slept at his apartment. Neela tried to call him on his cell but his voicemail picked up, then she tried his house phone and the same his answering machine picked up.

'_I guess he must still be asleep, well I'll see him at work, let me call Marie later I'm going to be late.'_

Neela was at the hospital, Gates was off today so she did not have to worry about him for a day. But Ray was not there, she went to the admit desk and saw that Ray was suppose to be in at work today but he was nowhere to be found. Neela saw Pratt and decided to ask for Ray.

"Hey Greg, have you seen Ray today?"

"He called out today."

"He did, why?"

"Don't know he said he was not feeling good today. But shouldn't you know where he is?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Neela, you don't think we don't know you two are a couple now."

"Greg, how did you…"

"Neela, I think it is great, listen I called Ray on it yesterday and he admitted it I congratulated him. I hope you two are finally happy together. And you know what that man truly loves you."

"Yeah I know, I love him too. Don't get me wrong I loved Michael too but Ray is different."  
"Well congrats to you also."

"Thanks Greg. I think I'll go see him after work and see if he needs anything. By the way have you seen Abby?"

"Yeah. She's in exam room 2."

"Thank You Greg."

Neela walked over to exam room 2 to go talk to Abby.

"Abby, hey"

"Hey Neela what's up?"

"Do you have time for a quick break?"

"Yeah, give me about ten minutes."

"Okay thanks I really need to talk to you."

"Sure is everything okay?"

"Not quite I'll fill you in when you are done."

Abby and Neela went across the street to get some coffee.

"So sip it out what did Ray do?"

"What, no Ray is fine; he hasn't done any thing I have."

"Neela what happened?"

"Abby, I guess you know Ray and I are together now."

"Yeah, I knew but I figured you two wanted to keep it private."

"Well, Tony knows too, and he knows some other things about us."

"Like what?"

"Well we've done some things around the hospital that… well…um..."

"Neela did you guys do the nasty in the hospital?" Abby said with a chuckle.

"Abby this is not funny."

"No of course not, but I have one question. Where exactly?"

"Supply closet, medical records room, janitor closet, and roof."

"WOW, Neela you beat out Luka and me."

"You and Luka."

"Yeah once on the roof, it was a slow hot night I was bored and I seduced him, and dared him. So he took the dare."

"But did anyone see you?"

"No way, I don't think, but who saw you?"

"Tony, and now he are blackmailing me."

"WHAT, that slime ball, what did he say?"

"He said he would tell the directors about us and show them pictures."

"Whoa, Neela what does he want?"

"Me."

"You, but what is wrong with him, have you told Ray?"

"I can't he told me if I told Ray he would definitely go and tell. I don't know what to do. I even went out to dinner with him last night."

"Oh God Neela, you have to tell Ray. If you want I'll talk to Luka and see what we can do maybe get him transferred out. But he would only be in another department."

"I am so upset. I want to tell Ray but I don't want him to confront Tony."

"Neela, tell Ray before you lose him, he can help you figure this out. Ray is a big boy he can handle it."

"You are right Abby; I'm going to tell him after work.


	12. He hates me

_**Warning: This chapter has an M rating in my opinion the context can be very disturbing to some.**_

It was after Neela's shift, she tried all day to call Ray and he would not answer the phone. She started to get worried that something had happened to him. She took the L to his apartment. When she reached the apartment she rang the door bell but, there was no answer. Neela called out Ray's name but still no answer. Neela remembered that Ray left a spare key on top of the door frame. She got the key and decided to open the door. When she open the door the apartment was dark, she started to worry that Ray never went home last night. She walked to his bedroom and he was not there. She went to the kitchen and he was not there either. She looked over to her old bedroom and noticed that the door was slightly opened she walked over and opened it slowly. When she looked inside she saw Ray sitting at the edge of her old bed, holding on to a picture they took about five weeks ago. It was when the fair came to town and her and Ray decided to go. I was actually their first real date. Neela walked up to him and stop right next to him. She could see that he was upset.

"Ray, what is the matter I have been trying to call you all day, I was worried about you?"

Ray never answered her.

"Ray, what is going on why are you sitting here like this?"

Again he never answered her.

"Ray, dammit I am speaking to you answer me please. What happened?"

Ray looked up at Neela with a look that brought shivers down her spine.

"Ray, what is it?"

"Neela, why are you here in my apartment?"

"Ray, I was worried about you, I tried to call you all day, and then Pratt told me you called out. Why are you sick?"

"I need you to leave right now."

"What?"

"Leave me alone Neela, leave my apartment right now." Ray's voice was increasing in tone.

"But Ray why?'

He looked at her, and then he stood up and walked towards the window. Neela was unable to move. She was afraid she did not know what was going through Ray's mind at that moment. Ray started to speak in a low tone and elevated it as he went on.

"Neela, I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever say this but you are a lying bitch."

Neela was in utter shock by his words.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard you are a lying bitch, you have been lying to me all this time about how much you love me and how much I mean to you. I am so stupid to even think I could fall for you bull shit. I opened up my heart to you and what you do chew it up and spit it right out."

"Ray, what are you talking about?" Tears started to form in Neela's eyes.

"Don't act like you are innocent Neela, because you are not. You know maybe Katey was right, trying to be with you was only going to bring me heartache and grief."

"Ray what are you talking about I love you, with all my heart. I want to be with you."

By now Ray was really angry. He turned and faced Neela.

"STOP, STOP YOU'RE LYING, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. WHAT I THOUGHT WE HAD IS OVER. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT."

Neela could hear the anger in his voice, all she could do is run out of Ray's apartment as fast as she could. She had reached the end of the street and was crying uncontrollably. She was able to control her crying enough to hail a cab to get her home. When she got home she dropped on the floor and was shaking not really understanding what had just happened at Ray's. She heard her phone ring she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Marie. She answered the phone sobbing.

"Hello..."

"Neela, Neela what is the matter?"

"Maarrie, Ray hee haates me?"

"Neela calm down, tell me what happened?"

Neela took a few breathes before she answered Marie.

"I went to talk to him about what was going on at his apartment and he was so angry he called me a lying bitch, and yelled at me, I think he found out about Tony."

"How did he find out?'

"I don't know maybe Tony told him."

"Neela honey I'm so sorry."

"Marie, I lost him, I lost the one man I truly love. My life is a mess again. I don't even want to live anymore."

"Neela don't talk that way you need to go talk to Ray again. Explain yourself."

"No Marie he won't listen anymore. Even if I did both our careers are over. The way he was he'll confront Tony and he will either kill him, or Tony will tell the hospital board. Then I really won't have any thing anymore. I lost Michael, now Ray. I can't go through this heartache again. I just want to disappear."

"NEELA, you are scaring me stop talking that way."

In the background Jon ask Marie what is going on. Marie tells Jon to call Ray right Now and tell him to go to Neela's right now. Jon not sure what is going on, calls Ray anyway, but there is no answer. He called his apartment and his cell phone.

"_Ray, Listen its Jon I don't know what is going on but Marie said you should go to Neela's right now it is important. Call me if you get this message man!"_

Marie was trying to keep Neela on the phone as long as she could.

"Neela, Neela listen to me relax okay I will call Ray and talk to him for you okay."

"No, it's too late."

"No, Neela it's not don't do anything stupid Neela."

"No Marie it is I have to go now, I love you sis…Bye."

"NEELA, NEELA DON'T HANG UP…"

Click

When Neela hang up the phone she grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills Abby prescribed her when Michael died so she could sleep. She started to take them one by one and by the time she realized she had taken three quarters of the bottle. She sat on the bathroom floor still crying as the pills started to take effect.

Marie started to panic, Jon could not figure out what was going on.

"Baby, what is going on? Why does Ray have to go to Neela's?"

"Oh god baby, I have to call the hospital."

"Why, what hospital?"

"County, I have to send them to Neela's place right now, before it is too late."

"Marie slow down tell what is going on."

"I'll tell you in a minute I have to make this call now."

"Hello county General." Answered a cranky Frank

"Frank this is Marie, Can I speak to Abby."

"Hey Marie how are you?"

"Not to good can I please speak to Abby."

"Sure, hold on. She's right here."

"Marie, hi it's Abby. What's up?"

"Abby, you need to get to Neela's right now."

"Why what happened?"

"I think she is trying to… I god I can't say it."

"Marie, What is it?"

"Kill herself."

"WHAT?"

"Get over there now."

"Okay I will."

"I'll be on the next flight out Abby, please hurry."

Abby franticly hang up the phone and ran to Pratt who was the attending in charge and told him what Marie said. He told Abby to go and have one of the paramedics take her.

When Abby reached Neela's she banged on the door no answer, she kept banging on the door. Luckily she still had he keys. She rushed inside and started to look all over for Neela she found her pasted out on the bathroom floor. She rushed to her side and started to take her vitals, her pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow. Abby saw the bottle of sleeping pills next to her. Abby and the paramedics where able to stable her and brought right away to county.


	13. Why did she do this?

Pratt was outside at the ambulance bay as soon as Abby called him and told him she found Neela. Pratt did not know what was going on with Neela, when she spoke to him earlier she did seem very distant but he just thought she was tired.

'Maybe I should call Ray and tell him Neela is on the way over here.'

Pratt was about to dial his number when the ambulance pulled in. The paramedics and Abby jumped out with an unconscious Neela on the stretcher.

"Her B/P is 90/50, pulse 60, overdose on sleeping pills I found her on the floor in the bathroom." Said Abby

"Take her into trauma 2."

They all rushed into the ER.

"Frank call Ray and tell him to get his ass in here now." Said an angry Pratt

"Abby what is going on with her why would she do this?"

"Greg, I have no idea. Marie did not tell me much."

"What pills did she take?"

"I gave these to her when Michael died to help her sleep and now she decided to take them all."

"I need an ultrasound, give me a round of Epi,"

"Pratt her breathing."

The Ultrasound machine was brought, the new medical student was performing the abdominal ultrasound when her hand slipped to Neela's pelvic area. For that split second the student noticed something.

"Dr. Pratt, Excuse me Dr Pratt?"

"What, are you doing the abdominal ultrasound or not?"

"Dr. Pratt."

"What is it?"

"I think she is pregnant."

"What, how?"

"My hand slipped and I thought I saw a baby sir."

"Give me that Abby take over."

"Oh my god Abby she is Pregnant."

"Chuny make sure Frank called Ray, he really needs to be here."

Chuny ran out to the admit desk.

"Frank did you call Ray?"

"I left him a message, but I'll call him again."

Frank called Ray again. This time Ray answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ray, Pratt said to get your butt down here to the hospital."

"No, I called out remember, I 'not feelin…"

At that point Abby snatched the phone from Frank and interrupted Ray.

"Ray, Neela is down here, I'm sorry but she overdosed on sleeping pills. She is stable for now but we have to pump her stomach. We need you to come down here now."

"What, she did what?"

"She overdosed on pills."

"Oh god Abby, I just saw her and I cursed her out and yelled at her…"

"Ray what are you talking about?"

"Never mind I'll be there."

About half hour later Abby and Pratt where able to stabilize Neela, they pumped her stomach and called down for obstetrics to exam her. Obstetrics could not determine whether the baby would be okay, they have to wait out and see. Neela was still unconscious. They had determined she was at least 8 weeks pregnant. Ray finally arrived at the hospital, he ran inside and saw Pratt standing at the admit desk.

"Greg what the hell is going on?"

"Ray, Listen for some reason Neela overdosed on sleeping pills tonight. She is stable now we are going to take her up to ICU. Ray did you talk to her today?"

Ray couldn't answer Pratt; the only thing that replayed in his mind was the last thing he had said to her.

"_STOP, STOP YOU'RE LYING, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. WHAT I THOUGHT WE HAD IS OVER. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT."_

"Ray, wake up did you speak to her tonight?"

"Yeah, we had an argument and I told her to never to speak to me again."

"What? Why?"

"I saw her with Gates the other night and I freaked out, she had lied about going to Abby's."

"Ray, listen what ever happened between you two caused her to do this."

"Pratt can I see her?"

"Yeah, sure but don't upset her if she wakes up."

Marie came running into the ER with Jon about an hour later.

"Abby, Abby how is she?"

"Marie you made it."

"Jon chartered the company jet to fly us here. How is she Abby, she had me so worried. Did she try to…?"

"Yes, I think she did try."

"Oh god Abby she called me so upset, her and Ray had such a big fight and she said she lost him, she thinks that she lost everything."

"Pratt was telling me that Ray said they had a fight but I didn't think that Neela would be capable of going this far."

"This has been such a difficult year for her I don't think she ever really worked it out emotionally."

"Marie"

"I'm sorry Abby this is my fiancé Jon, he is friends with Ray."

"Nice to meet you Jon, maybe you can go and check on Ray he hasn't left her side since he's gotten here."

"Sure where is he?"

"Trauma 2."

"Thanks."

"Abby this is that bastard Gates fault."

"Yes she told me about what he is doing. I told I would talk to Luka about it."

"I think we have to do something but first we have to tell Ray what is going on."

"What is going on?" Asked Pratt

Abby and Marie told Pratt the whole story. He was furious.

"He is doing what to her, he is out of here."

"Pratt that is not going to stop him from ruining their lives."

"Well I spoke to Jon about it and he said legally he can be arrested for blackmail but I don't think that is good enough to teach that bitch a lesson."

"Well let us concentrate on Neela and Ray first, then we will get Gates next."

"I agree. Let's go let Ray know what is going on."

Marie and Abby walked over to Trauma 2. Jon was just standing over his friend feeling sympathic to his ordeal. Abby opened the door and asked Ray to come out to the hall. Ray not wanting to leave Neela's side but he knew he had too.

"Hey, Ray." said Marie as she gave Ray a hug.

"We need to talk to you about what happened to Neela."

"It is my fault, we had a huge fight and I kicked her out of my place I just did not think she would do this to herself."

"Ray, there is something you don't know that Neela should have told you but was scared to."

"Marie what is it?"

"Well, Ray, Neela was being blackmailed."

"What? By who?"

"By Gates."

"That son of a bitch I'm going to kill him."

Immediately Ray was ready to storm over to Tony's house when Jon had to hold him back.

"Ray stop, listen to us this is not going to help any."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid you would act the way you are acting right now, and he told her if she told you he would tell the hospital directors about you guys getting it on in the hospital."

"Well it's his word against ours."

"I understand that Ray but he claims to have pictures."

"Pictures, what kind of fucking pervert keeps pictures like that?"

"Well he does."

"This does not make sense, I saw her and him together last night."

"She only went out with him to keep him quiet, nothing happened."

"Neela was trying to protect you, she wants you to get the position as Chief Resident and she was determined to stop Tony herself."

"Oh god I yelled at her called her a lying bitch and all she was doing is trying to protect me."

When Marie finished filling in Ray on everything. Abby stepped up and took his hand to give him some more news.

"Ray, I have something else to tell you."

"God Abby I didn't think I can handle anymore."

"Well Ray you are going to have to."

"What else is it?"

"Ray, Neela is pregnant."

Ray's mouth just dropped. So did Marie and Jon's. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Abby she's what?"

"Pregnant! Ray is having your babies."

"Wait, wait Abby did you just say babies?" Asked a stunned Marie.

"Yes, Neela is pregnant with twins."


	14. Next of Kin

**Sorry I took so long to update this chapter I was in the process of moving and did not have access to my computer.**

Ray could not believe that he and Neela had conceived not one but two babies. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Neela and start a family with her. This news should be the best thing to happen to him but, to find out that the woman he loves so much tried to take her own life and is in a coma. On top on finding you have twins on the way, really was making Ray go crazy. He only had hatred in his heart, hatred for Gates making Neela go through this and placing in a position that she compromised herself for him. Ray, also hated himself he helped in causing this to her, he should of asked her what was going on but his insecure jealous nature took over his mind.

"Abby, why did Neela tell anyone?" asked Jon

"I'm not sure but she is in a state that is very critical to her and the babies. Ray I know you are in shock, but if a decision needs to be made you have to understand that Neela's next of kin can make that decision."

"What are you saying Abby"

"Ray, we have to call Neela's family if her condition worsens and if her parents feel that they have to save her and not the babies or vice versa then we have to adhere to their wishes."

"Abby, I can't lose them I love Neela too much and now we are having…" Ray trailed off as Abby interrupted him.

"Ray, stop I understand but we have to go by her wishes for next of kin."

"Abby, please no."

"Ray, I'm sorry honey but…"

Just then Pratt came back with Neela's file.

"Abby, I think you are talking to the next of kin.'

"Excuse me?"

Ray looked at Pratt with a confused look.

"Well apparently Neela changed her papers about 2 weeks ago and made Ray he next of kin."

"She did."

"Yeah, she had he parents the first time and then I guess when she married Michael it was him and now it's Ray."

"Thank you Pratt." Said a delighted Ray

"Ray but you have to understand right now she and the babies are stable but if anything change you have to make a real serious decision."

"I know Abby if the time comes I will."

Marie and Jon just looked at their friend and their hearts broke for him.

"Jon it all started with one blind date and all this happened." Said a sad Marie.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but, I had a good idea for the continuation but changed my mind. **


	15. I know people

Four hours, four of the longest hours Ray has ever had to experience in his life. He sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. Abby, Marie and Jon just waited hoping that their friend could come out of this to finally enjoy her life with Ray and the twins.

"Wow, I can not believe Neela is having twins."

"I would love to be more optimistic but in her state it is touch and go."

"Abby, we can not give up I can not see my best friend and sister die. Especially since she is finally getting everything she has ever wanted but was not sure she would get."

After her statement Marie walked over to the exam room door and was looking through the window. Looking how her friend was laying there on a stretcher almost lifeless. Watching how the man she loves is sitting at her bedside. It made Marie so mad, furious at how a son of a bitch like Gates could come between two people who are meant for each other. Marie turned around and looked at Jon.

"Jon we have to do something about dear Dr Gates."

"Baby, what do you have in mind?"

"Well you are a lawyer and maybe you can call in some favors to see if you can come up with something on that bastard."

"Maybe I can I have a friend who works downtown in the Medical Board Department and maybe if I tell him what this Gates person is doing he might be able to do something."

"Somethings like what?"

"Baby, I know a lot of people, and over the years I have gotten a lot of people out of a lot of trouble. Let's just say I know people."

"Okay, I don't even want to know."

"Listen just make sure Ray worries about Neela and the babies and I'll handle the rest. That is the least I could do for my buddy."

Ray held Neela's hand and with the other rubbed her belly. He was feeling so bittersweet. In one hand he had helped conceive two children, in the other the love of his life is fighting for her own. He was daydreaming about how his life would be as Neela's husband and having two children. He had a smirk on his face that no one could take away from him. He started to talk to Neela to help her come back to him.

"Hey, Rasgostra you better wake up, because I can not do this without you. I love you too much Neela. You have made me become a better man and I need you. I'm sorry I doubted you I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to ask you about what I saw the other day. I had no idea what you where going through. But, I need you to wake up for me believe me everything will be okay I promise."

With his heartfelt words Neela started to wake.

"Abby, Abby she's waking up." Shouted an exhausted and excited Ray.

"Ray, what happened?"

"Marie, she waking up?"

"Oh thank god."

"Ray, I need you to step aside so I can check her vitals."

"Alright, but I'm not leaving the room."

"That's fine, Neela its Abby can you hear me?"

"Neela, do you know what happened to you?"

"Abby, where's Ray?"

"He is right here honey, Neela do you remember what happened today?"

"I had an argument with Ray he told me to get out he hates me."

"No, Neela I don't hate you I love you." Shouted Ray from the other side of the room.

Ray's heart started to ache thinking about her last memory of him, and their relationship.

"Neela do you remember anything else?"

"I was crying and I took some pills and had a drink, then everything blanked out."

"Neela honey you tried to overdose on pills."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid."

"Neela you where scared and needed help."

"I was so upset and I was tried, of always messing up my life."

"Neela, you did not do this Tony was black mailing you and don't worry he will get his. Just be here for Ray and I think you two need to have a conversation."

"What is wrong Abby, Ray what is wrong?"

Neela looked at both Ray and Abby with fear in her eyes. Ray walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Rasgostra you gave me a little scare there."

"I'm sorry Ray, I was afraid to lose you. I didn't mean to lie to you I just did not want you to go after Tony and make the situation worse."

"Neela, like Abby said he will get his but we have to talk about something more important then Gates."

"What is that?"

"Neela, have you been feeling a little different lately?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it I have been feeling a little more tired then usual, but I have been stressed out about the whole Gates thing."

"Neela, do you love me?"

"Ray, Of course I do."

"Could you see yourself with me in the future?"

"Yes, but Ray what are you getting at?"

"One more question."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Can you see us having children together?"

"Yes, Ray now please tell me why all these questions?"

"Well, when you came in today it was discovered that we are…well having a baby. Actually we are having two babies, we are having twins."

"Twins!!!"


	16. I don't want to know!

Neela sudden bit of shock of information was a little to much for her to handle because she passed out. Ray and Abby rushed to her side, Ray thought he really pushed her over the edge. Abby was able to help Neela regain consciousness.

"Neela honey can you hear me?"

"Abby, I had the wildest dream?"

"What kind of dream honey?"

"Ray told me I was pregnant with twins."

"Neela, um Ray is right here."

"Ray, I was telling Abby about my dream…"

"Neela, um it was not a dream you are pregnant and you are having twins."

"WHAT!!!"

"Neela, relax it will be okay."

"Ray, twins how are we going to be able to handle two babies?"

"Neela, We can do it, trust me."

Neela started to get a little agitated. She was ready to leave, but she had to wait until all the labs where back.

"I want to go."

"Neela you will leave as soon as the labs come back."

"How are the babies?"  
"They are fine; Dr. Coburn had checked you while you where unconscious they are doing fine."

"Oh god I can not believe it… twins."

"Yes Neela I guess you're stuck with me now."

"Ray, I have turned your life upside down lately…"

"Neela, you have made me a happy man lately, never would I have had so much fun and excitement in my life if I didn't have you in my life."

"How are we going to do this, our apartments are two small to raise two children."

"Neela, first off you have to get out of here first, second you have 8 months before the babies are here. By that time we can start to look for a new place, your old room can be a nursery until we find a new place it will work out believe me."

"Ray, you sound really happy."

"Well, I am aren't you?"

"Oh god of course I am I have a part of you and me growing inside me but this whole Tony thing is really stressing me out."

At that moment Marie walked into the room.

"Marie, don't worry Jon has it handled he has friends in high places that will make Gates pay big time for what he has been doing. Jon told me to tell Ray not to worry about to focus on his new family."

"Yeah, Jon has always had connections I wonder what he is up too."

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Hello, Jonathan Wright Speaking."

"Hey Jon this is Vincent Cisco I am calling about that Doc you wanted me to find out about."

"Oh, yeah what do you have on him?"

"Well, dear Dr. Gates is actually not a Doctor."

"What?"

"When he was in medical school he had someone do most of his assignments and paid someone to take his finals."

"How did you find this out?"

"Let's just say an acquaintance of mine got this information for me."

"Well, that is what I need to bring this son of a bitch down."

"Wait there is more."

"More?"

"Yeah, he has been covering up that he has a learning disability, dyslexia. And the biggest is that while Mr. Gates was in the military he had a friend who killed himself. His friend killed himself because he was keeping a secret that he and Gates stole some government money. Gates kept the secret well but the poor schmuck couldn't handle the stress and killed himself because of it."

"Oh my god how the hell did he gets so far with all that over his head?"

"Well, he had friends in the right spots but now they are singing like canaries."

"Thanks Vincent, fax over to me the information you got and I'll handle it from here, that son of a bitch is not going to know what hit him."

"Hey, Jon if you need one of my friends to rough him up a little?"

"I'll let you know. Bye thanks again."

The fax came in about five minutes later. Jon called Marie to find out how Neela was doing.

"Hey, Baby how is everything going?"

"Hi, baby everything is fine but Neela is so worried about Gates it is not good for the babies."

"Well, let her know I got all the information I need to get rid of him once and for all."

"Oh wow baby that is great."

"Is Ray around?"

"Yeah he is right here."

Marie called Ray over and he toke the phone to speak to Jon.

"Hey Ray I got you covered bud I got some shit on Mr. Gates that after I speak to him he will never bother you and Neela again."

"Thanks man, I don't know what strings you pulled but thanks man."

"Hey you know how I do."

"Yeah, I know that's why I don't want to know."

"Ha, funny guy, go take care of your girl, and let me talk to mine."

"Alright man later."

"Later."

"Hey, baby I got to go but I will call you later. I love you."

"I love you too bye."


	17. Proposition

Gates was sitting at home alone, Sarah was sending the weekend with her Grandparents. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on coming. Who is it?"

No one answered Tony back, but when he opened the door. Two big thugs rushed in and tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? What the hell are you doing?"

At that moment Jon walked through the door. Looking very professional and suave.

He walked over to Tony's couch and sat down and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Excuse my colleagues but they tend to be a little over zealous sometimes. Let me introduce myself, my name is Jonathan Burke. I represent Dr. Neela Rasgostra and her boy friend Dr. Raymond Barnett. I think you know them."

"Yeah, I know them, did they send you here? They are going to pay for this."

"Mr. Gates, I call you Mister because I know all about your exams and having others take the exam for you. So technically you are not a doctor I gather."

"How did you know about that?"

"Mr. Gates that is only the icing on the cake. I also know the real reason your army buddy killed himself. You've been keeping secrets, Mr. Gates and I am sure that the hospital board, the medical board, and the FBI would love to hear about you little past history." Jonathan said with a cool tone.

Tony could not escape the grasp of the two men. He could only sit there in shock as he heard that this person he has never met before told him about his sorted past.

"How did you find out?"

"Oh Mr. Gates I have my sources, the only thing you have to worry about is leaving Neela and Ray alone and if I hear that you have any contact with them I will have no problem informing the right people about you."

"Fine I'll leave them alone, but I have to work with them."

"Well, Gates I have a proposition for you. You move down with that lovely little girl that you help destroy her parent's lives."

"How do you know…"

"Gates I know everything. I will help you be placed in a hospital in Wisconsin and if you agree to move there ASAP. I only have to make one phone call and you are in. Now I really feel as if I am doing a disservice by not rating you out but, I don't have the time to be bother with garbage like you."

"Fine, I'll do it just please don't tell only one. I'm sure Ray and Neela already know."

"Actually they don't. But don't worry if you don't do what I say everyone will know."

"Jonathan pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

'_Hi, this is Jon, that doctor I told you about_

_He is ready to go for the job, he can start_

_In one week. Great it is all settled _

_Perfect I'll give him all the information. _

_Thanks bye.'_

"You are all set here are you letter of resignation to County and a copy of your new lease to a little apartment we got for you. Sign them and I'll leave you to your packing."

"But, so soon."

"Yes the sooner the better."

After Gates signed the papers Jon got up and started to leave his apartment.

"Gates before I go remember if you tell anyone about what happened tonight you're through."

"Fine, Fine."

With that Jon continued out the door but not until he let his colleagues punch Gates a couple of time in the gut so he can never forget his agreement.

**Sorry it is so short I've been experiencing a mental block with this story.**


	18. Finally

Ten Months Later

"Neela, I swear if I could do this over I wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have opted for a small wedding, not this mess."

"Marie everything is going to be okay. Everything looks wonderful."

"Yeah, but this is too much stress. I've dealt with long nail biting cases, that has kept me up for days but this is ridiculous."

"Marie a wedding is not easy."

"Yeah well you and Ray had a simple wedding."

Flashback

"_**Neela!'**_

"_**Yeah, I'm in here."**_

"_**I got great news."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Jon just called and him and Marie want us to join them this weekend to go to the Bahamas."**_

"_**Wow, but Ray look at me, I can't go."**_

"_**Why, what is wrong with you?"**_

"_**Look at my stomach,"**_

"_**What is wrong with your stomach?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant Ray remember."**_

"_**Neela what does that have to do with anything? It's a free romantic trip to the Bahamas. Look I'll buy you a new wardrobe just for the trip."**_

"_**Ray, you can't do that."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Money, Ray."**_

"_**Neela, I am Chief Resident my salary has changed a lot you know."**_

"_**I know but…"**_

"_**Come on it will be fun."**_

"_**Okay… Let's go."**_

End of Flashback

"Yeah, I remember that it was so nice and sweet, and a surprise."

"I know when he told us his plans we had to get you guys down there."

Flashback

"_**Neela, I brought you something."**_

"_**Marie, what is this?"**_

"_**Well, I went downstairs and wanted to buy a dress for tonight and found nothing, but I saw a nice dress for you."**_

"_**Marie, you did not have too I would have went with you."**_

"_**Oh Neela, it was okay I enjoy shopping for the people I love."**_

"_**Thanks Marie. Let me look at it."**_

_**Neela opened the box and instantly fell in love with the dress. It was a long white linen summer dress. It had spaghetti straps and a thin seam of shells alone the neck line. . It was a very sexy summer dress.**_

"_**Marie this dress is beautiful, but I can't wear this."**_

"_**Why not?"  
'Because, I'm to pregnant for this."**_

"_**Neela stop being so dramatic, it is going to look beautiful on you."**_

"_**Thanks Marie I love it."**_

_**The Girls got ready for a nice dinner with the wonderful men in their lives. But Neela did not know they had other plans in mind.**_

"_**Marie, I think it is too early for dinner."**_

"_**Well, we eat early then we all take a walk on the beach."**_

"_**Yeah, that sounds s really nice. Thank you for inviting Ray and I to this trip."**_

"_**Oh, it is our pleasure, but the best is yet to come."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**The night is young and love is in the air."**_

"_**Marie you have always been so weird."**_

End of flash back

"Can someone please help me with this veil" shouted Marie.

"You know I should have nominated you for bridezilla."

"Ha, ha, you are making jokes when my wedding is about to flop."

"It is not going to flop, everything is going smoothly. Thinking about it I'm glad Ray and I did not do all of this."

"Well, you know I helped."

"I know, and I thank you for that."

"You better, Ray put us through hell trying to make it perfect."

Flash back

"_**Marie, do you think she'll like this dress?"**_

"_**Ray, relax she will love it."**_

"_**But, I know Neela she'll probably complain about it…"**_

"_**Ray, relax I got it."**_

"_**Yeah, man you need to relax, Neela has no clue."**_

"_**I hope she doesn't well you know turn into the runaway bride."  
"Ray, Neela loves you too much, besides with those two little guys in there she is not going anywhere."**_

End Flashback

"Yeah when Ray told me everything you guys planned and how you guys did it, I could not believe it."

"I could have smacked Ray, but your wedding was beautiful, mine is turning into a circus."

"Marie, stop bloody complaining, now it is time to get to the alter lets go."

The two women and the wedding party worked to the church entrance. The music started and all the participates started to walk down the aisle. Then Neela walked down looking absolutely beautiful. She was able to return back to her normal size. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a beautiful beige floor length dress very simple spaghetti strips. Ray looked at his wife and had flashbacks when he first saw her the day of their wedding.

Flash Back

"_**Come on Neela the guys are meeting us at the beach."**_

"_**Why? I thought we where going to have dinner?"**_

"_**Oh, we are but Jon wants to watch the sunset."**_

"_**Okay, that should be nice."**_

"_**Yeah, let's go."**_

_**The girls made there way to the beach when they arrived to a beautiful scene. Neela could not believe what she was seeing. There was a trail of candle lit touches with a white runner. Flowers also adorned the alter that was built for the special day. Ray, was standing at the alter next to Jon. Who, padded the back of his friend proud at the wonderful life they both ended up having. He saw how beautiful Neela looked at the end of the runner. Her face slightly plumper but she had a glow that lit up the sky. Neela was stuck amazed at the sight of Ray. She did not even question anything she knew it was the right time to be his forever. **_

End Flashback

The ceremony had started without a glitch. Marie and Jon finally said their vows as Ray looked at each other and then their two precious twins Caylee and Ryan. After the ceremony and during the reception Ray and Neela where dancing when he whisper into her ear.

"I love you Dr. Rasgostra-Barnett."

"I love you too Dr. Barnett. Can you believe all this after one blind date?

"Yeah, well it was a lot of work, but we made it."

"yes it was, but it was all worth it."

Fin


End file.
